


Mini Med

by StarSync52



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: F/F, F/M, I can't even write, M/M, Oliver has a sad life, but it gets better, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: The Elite Force goes on a mission. One doesn't come back from it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for writing this. I don't really post these for anyone but myself. If y'all do like it than that just makes my day. Please comment on any mistakes I have written or ways to make the characters sound more like themselves. Also if you read this to the end good job!

Of course, it happened to him of all people. Why would it happen to anyone else? He had some of the worst luck the world had ever seen. His mother was a supervillain. His best friend Kaz is hanging out with him less and less in favor for his boyfriend Chase. And his crush for the past, what three years, dumped him for his bionic teammate Bree. So, of course, it had to be him that got hit by a bolt of some sort of lightning. Why was it always him?

~*~

It started out as your average day in the tower. Wake up, get dressed, get his heart broken by Skylar and Bree, eat breakfast, get his heart broken by Kaz not wanting to hang out with him, and then go on a mission.   
“Roman and Riker are in uptown on Seventh Street. They’re terrorizing some civilians. Let's go stop them. I made all of us these nero-transmitter communicators so that even if we get spilt up we can still keep in contact.”  
When Chase had handed out the communicators they headed out to the scene of the crime.

It was a standard battle, common monolog from Roman and Riker, the snarky comments from the Elite Force, and the expected battle against the giant dust bunny. What Oliver wasn’t expecting was a laser gun that shot midnight blue death rays.  
“Kaz move!”  
“Huh?”  
Oliver saw it in slow motion, the ray shot, Kaz screamed but it never hit him. Because before it hit him he was thrown out of the way by a pair of strong arms. Oliver managed to get Kaz out of the way but before he could run the world went dark.

~*~

“He…. kay?”  
“… danger…. fault… who…?”  
He was only catching bits of what they were saying as he drifted in and out of consensus. Pain, so much pain. His whole body felt as though it was being ripped apart limb from limb but he couldn’t let out a scream, he couldn’t do anything. He was paralyzed.  
“Come on Oliver wake up! Stay with us, we’ll find someone to fix you I swear!”  
“Well, this ended better than I thought. Not only did we get rid of Oliver but we broke you all in the process.”  
“What do you want with us!”  
“I two options for you. Take Oliver back with you, but you have submit to us. Or you can leave Oliver here and live your lives doing good.”  
“Kaz. You know he’s never going to be really gone.”  
“I know Chase, I know. All right, we’ll leave him here. But if I get reports of him turning evil I will not hold back.”

They left. Without another word the left. No sobs, no looks back, nothing. It was like he didn’t exist. Roman and Riker stood over him, staring down.  
“You’re lucky we at least we have the heart to say goodbye. Glad to have defeated you Ice-man.”  
Then they just left. Two teams, two fates both down the drain. They hadn’t even tried to turn him bad. They just left him. He didn’t have time to wonder why before it turned to darkness again.

~*~

“The stars bend down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you.” Singing.  
“Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere.” A girl singing, soft and sweet as if to a freighted child.   
“Oh, you’re awake. Here let me help you sit up.”  
“No I’m fine I can do it myself.”  
“Please I insist, you’re wounds just healed up and I don’t want you tearing the flesh again.”  
Oliver looked at her in confusion. Wounds? What wounds? All he remembers is fighting Roman and Riker and then…oh, right his friends left him to die. How kind.  
“You really did take quite a beating, I didn’t know if what I had would help at all, but here we are.”  
She was a shy sort of girl, long hair covering her face. Blue eyes peeking out from underneath. She was wearing a lab coat with a logo on the pocket but he couldn’t make it out.  
“Where am I? Where did you find me? Who are you? Who am I?”  
“Slow down! You’re in a hospital, I found you on seventh street, you’re name is Oliver and mine is Lara.”  
“Hospital, which hospital?” Oliver was panicking, if anyone found out that his powers weren’t bionic he would be dead meat. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. He looked back at Lara and saw the logo on her lab coat again.   
“Wait…am I in Mighty Med?”  
“Sort of… you see as you know Mighty Med was destroyed by Roman and Riker. Some of the remaining superheroes and myself took upon us to try and rebuild it. We managed to scavenge some of the equipment needed but some of it we had to try and build ourselves, or soup-up some normo tec. So what we got as a result of that was this: Mini Med.”  
“Mini Med?”  
“Hey it’s not mighty yet is it?”  
“Okay, Okay. How until I get back on my feet? I have a team to get back to.”  
“Umm, about your team…there’s something you should know.”  
She turned on a nearby TV.  
“Reports from the Elite Force state that one of their members is no longer with us.”  
“Oliver was a great man. He was a doctor, a hero, but most importantly he was a friend. And with heavy hearts, we give our last goodbye. We hope you're doing well in the bionic afterlife buddy.” She turned off the report.  
“I’m sorry Oliver, but they all think you're dead.”  
“T-this can’t be happening. I-I always th-thought.”  
“Shhh… it's okay Oliver. We’ll find something for you to do I promise.”  
She came over and gave him a hug. Under any other circumstances, he would have tried to pull away but he couldn’t help but melt into it.


	2. Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can geuss from the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I hope you enjoy this short-ish chapter.

~6 months later~  
“I’m home!”  
“Hey, how the mission?”  
“Perfect thanks to my girlfriend’s tec-genius.”  
“Oh stop it Olli.”  
It had been six months since the report of Oliver’s death. And since then a lot had happened. Oliver got back into good heath, he was now working at Mini Med because he couldn’t risk being thought of as a ghost, Lara admitted to having powers of weather control and super speed, he now had the best girlfriend in the world who also just so happened to be his partner in crime fighting. Yes Oliver had gone back out into the field, but he now went under the name Avalanche and Lara went under the name Cyclone.  
“Any word on the Elite Force?”  
“Well the shapeshifters aren’t at large anymore but they are fighting a guy named Captain Planet.”  
“Wow the names just keep getting worse and worse.”  
All of a sudden red lights started flashing and an alarm started to blare.  
“Where’s the attack Cy?”  
“At the corner of west and eighth, but…”  
“But what?”  
“They're there. Do we want to risk it?”  
“We have to.”

~*~

“You’re no Elite Force. You’re just some kids playing dress up in the street that will never amount to anything.”  
“You can never defeat us Captain Planet.”  
“Oh but I did. I did once before with that weak link. What was his name? Oh yeah his name was-“  
“Stop in the name of a half decent villain monolog. You really do go over the top don’t Captain?”  
“Frosty, Bolt.”  
“Aw come on dude! You got to let those names go! We changed them remember?”  
“Uh no?”  
“Ok come here you big bimbo and let's get you back in prison before I put you in a leg lock.”  
“Now Cy. What did we say about leg locks?”  
“Don’t do one unless you’re a minute into the fight or over.”  
“That’s right.”  
“Oh don’t patronize me Ava. Listen I’ll get the Planet you get the EF?”  
“Deal.”

~*~

“Who are you?”  
‘Kaz! It’s me, Oliver! You know that time you thought I was dead? Well, I got nursed back to health and now I’m dating a superhero and I have my own comic book series.’  
“I’m Avalanche, that over there is Cyclone. We’re here to get you out of this dump and make sure you have no series cuts.”  
“Ava on your left.”  
Oliver turned around and shouted  
“Krono Blast!”  
“First time you’ve used that one in a while.”  
“Well, Cy if you had given me more warning it might have stayed that way.”  
“Aw, you know you love me. Now you sure you guys are ok? We wouldn’t want the Elite Force down would we?”  
“We’re fine, trust me.”  
“Ok if you say so.”  
“Oh, one more thing from Cy and me. If you guys ever need some backup, just go to where Mighty Med was. Also, Kaz, the passwords changed to the symbol of restoration, not the legendary healer.”  
“Wait how do you know my name?”  
“Sorry, we gotta bolt!”  
And in a flash of blue light, they were gone.  
“How did he know your name, Kaz? Kaz? Hon?”  
“I know this may sound crazy. But I think that was Oliver.”

~*~

“How could of it been Oliver? He’s dead!”  
“No, but I swear guys it was him. He had the same nose, same tone of voice, same smile.”  
“Kaz, for all we know it could have been a look alike. Please let’s just go back.”  
“Fine. But you all have to promise me that we will go to that address at some point to see if it was really him.”  
“Okay, Kaz. We can do that.”

~*~

“Hello?”  
“Hi, welcome to Mini Med how can I help you?”  
“We are looking for some superheroes. One is Cyclone and the other is Avalanche. Are they here and can we speak with them?”  
“One second.”  
She went over to the telecom before shouting  
“CY! AVA! THEY’RE HERE TO SEE YOU! SO GET YOUR SUPER BUTTS DOWN HERE QUICK!”  
They ran out into the room wearing their uniforms. A lab coat and a mask to hide their identities from normos or any super-villains in the hospital.  
“Glad to see you four could make it. Usually, people don’t follow through with this sort of thing.”  
“That is not true Cy.”  
“Oh really? Name one time.”  
“Well, there was…no, oh maybe…nope. Okay, you’re right.”  
“As always Ava.”  
“So what can we do for you guys?’  
They gave each other a look that probably meant something important. God did Oliver miss having those kinds of looks with them. Then Kaz spoke up  
“We need to talk to you…in private.”  
“Uh…okay?”

~*~

“So what’s so important that you interrupt my lunch break and then need to talk in a separate room altogether?”  
“Now Cy. It’s not all about you.”  
“Listen uh, Avalanche is it?”  
Oliver nodded.  
“Well, I have found some news about you that will shake this very world to the core.”  
“Okay, before you tell me, let me guess what this news is. You think you know what my secret identity is.”  
“Wha? How’d you know?”  
"Listen, Kaz, we’re superheroes. You don’t think we get this all the time?”  
“Yeah, just last week an old lady thought Ava was her grandson who had been missing for four years. It was so funny to watch him trying to explain that he wasn’t but she kept saying that her little Billy must come home.” She cracked up at this and sat on the couch.  
“Okay, well can I take a guess?”  
“Give it a stab Kaz.”  
“You’re Oliver.”  
Oliver internally screamed at this but he had to play it cool so he said  
“Oliver who? There are so many people named Oliver in the world. You’ll have to be more specific.”  
“Oliver, as in the team member of the Elite Force who died six months ago. Oliver as in my friend who worked with me in mighty med before getting powers from fighting the evil Mr. Terror and went on to play a part in the Elite Force. That Oliver.”  
“Ava? You need to tell them. You’ve been holding on to this for so long. You need to let it go Olli.”  
“I know Lara, I know.”  
“Wait…Olli? As in-”  
“Yes, I am. I’m Oliver, just not the same one you knew. I’m the Oliver who woke up to having a shapeshifter spit in their face. Then to wake up in a hospital that would be his home for the next month as he got back into full health.  
“We’re so sorry we left you there. It was either that or going to the dark side we didn’t know that they would leave you there!”  
“Yet you still didn’t even try! You don’t know what it’s like to wake up and find that the whole world thinks you’re dead. To have to live in hiding to avoid the media eye. To have the only connection with your friends through broadcasts and web searches.”  
“Oliver please come back with us and we can sort this out and make things right again.”  
“No.”  
“Cyclone this has nothing to do with you. It’s just between Oliver and me.”  
“No, it’s not just between you two. Do you know who had to try and comfort Oliver every night because he knew his friends all thought he was dead? Me. Do you know who had to hide him from the public eye by hacking every single media web? ME. Do you know who went out on his first mission with him after he had been stuck in a hospital bed for a month? ME! So I think I have a say in this conversation. And I say that instead of you begging on your hands and knees for him to come back only to get hurt again. You should let him make the diction without you breathing down his neck!”  
Kaz just stared at Lara. Shocked that she would say such a thing.  
“I thank you for your input Kaz, but I need to sleep on this and discuss with my family about it. I can’t just up and move as soon as you find out about me. I’ll let you know tomorrow, in this room. Bring your team as well. I’ll see you then. Come on Lara, let’s go home.”

~*~

“It’s fine if you go you know.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I said it’s fine if you go. You’ve wanted this for so long, you really should go.”  
“But what about you?”  
“There is such a thing as a long distance relationship you know.”  
“I know but I still wanted time to think about it.”  
“Fair enough. Goodnight Olli.”  
“Goodnight Lara.”


	3. Well what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has made his diction but who will it affect? And will the Elite Force ever be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here at the end. Comment on any mistakes I made. If this all goes well I might write an epilogue.

“Well? Is he coming back on the team?”  
“I don’t know Sky. He said he would sleep on it, but I really don’t know.”  
“Did he give a reason to why he would need to sleep on it?”  
“Well he did say he would have to talk to the ‘family’ but it could be anything.”  
“Wait, family? Oliver has a family now? I mean he’s only been gone six months. That’s not enough time for him to start a family is it?”  
“I don’t know Bree. We’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

~*~

“Yawn…”  
“Good morning Olli.”  
“Moring Lara. What’s that’s smell?”  
“Oh, I made your favorite: chocolate waffles and strawberry cream. Just in case, you know, it’s your last time having them.”  
“Thank you, I really do hope this isn’t the last time.”

~*~

Oliver walked up to the door of the room they were meeting in. The only person he had talked to so far was Kaz so this was going to be interesting.   
“Listen, I’m right here for you. I’ll Support any diction you make.”  
“Thank you. Ahem…Uh…hi?”  
The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife it was so sharp. Oliver took a deep breath before continuing.  
“I know you're all here to hear if I’m joining the team again. I know you all want me to come running back after six months. But after a good nights rest, I have decided that I will stay here at Mini Med.”  
“WHAT!”  
Kaz had an outburst.  
“I COME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO HAVE YOU REJECT ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO WHAT WE HAD BACK THEN? DOES IT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?”  
Oliver stayed silent. Watching Kaz pant, he looked he was on the verge of crying.  
“Listen Kaz. It means so much to me of what we had back then. But, after a while we grew apart, you spent more time with Chase and didn’t feel the need to hang out with me anymore. And if you’re going to say that I will be without Skylar forever then, well that’s fine with me. Besides I have a family here that I need to support, I have a job and plenty to do with defeating super villains.”  
“But Oliver, you were only gone six months, how could you have a family?”  
“Well uh…you blame me for that.”  
All heads whipped around to Lara.  
“And you are…”  
“Lara, worker at mighty med, superhero and Oliver’s girlfriend.”  
“GIRLFRIEND?!”  
“Oh please, you all saw it coming.”  
“Yes I did, just not when he was dead.”  
“Listen I won’t be gone from the team, I just…will be living somewhere else. We can team up is we want to…and I still have the nero-transmitter communicator so we can keep in touch.”  
They all looked at one another sharing a look.  
“Are you sure you want this Oliver?”  
“Surer then I’ve ever been.”

~A Few Weeks Later~

“Hey Captain Planet!”  
“Ah Elite Force, I see it’s still just the four of you.”  
“Think again stink head.”  
“Oh come on! You guys teamed up with Frosty and Bolt.”  
“For the last time that’s not our names!”  
“Let it go dude. We got a fight to win.”


End file.
